You Got Me
by gete-virus
Summary: Cannes Film Festival - Stars in Cannes, event bergengsi bagi para model dan para artis dunia, tak ayal acara tahunan itu menjadi ajang fashion show mendadak, acara yang tiap tahunnya diselenggarakan di kota Cannes,Paris ini baru saja dimulai / SASUHINA / DLDR! / WARNING INSIDE / Summary bad / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU GOT ME**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, slight belum tau~**

 **Rating : T [sementara :v]**

 **Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, EYD tidak pas, ranjau typo, dll**

 **ENJOY READING**

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **YOU GOT ME** **GETE-VIRUS**

Cannes Film Festival - Stars in Cannes, _event_ bergengsi bagi para model dan para artis dunia, tak ayal acara tahunan itu menjadi ajang fashion show mendadak, acara yang tiap tahunnya diselenggarakan di kota Cannes,Paris ini baru saja dimulai, para selebriti terkenalpun mulai bermunculan, kilat kilat _blitz_ kamera mulai memenuhi pelabuhan, para selebriti yang diundang mulai menaiki kepal pesiar yang disediakan sebagai tempat pesta, musik keras mulai terdengar di area kapal, atensi para penggemar artis dan model-model mulai teralihkan dengan datangnya artis terpanas, tahun ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan artis asal Jepang yang memukai Uchiha Sasuke, dengan _tuxedo_ keluaran _designer_ ternama , lelaki berambut unik itu dengan angkuhnya menembus _blitz blitz_ kamera, dengan wajah dingin namun memancarkan kharisma yang kuat Uchiha Sasuke menaiki kapal.

"Hoi! Sasuke" Suara keras yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara

"Hn"

"Kau sangat tampan hari ini Sasuke-kun" sapa gadis berambut _blonde_ yang berdiri dekat Sasuke

"Ino-chan, bagaimana penampilan ku bagaimana?"

"Naruto, sungguh kau sangat tampan tapi kau masih terlihat bodoh" komen Ino dengan taawa kecil "Oh iya, selamat atas hubungan mu dengan artis itu" timpal Ino lagi, Sasuke hanya diam dan tak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Ino, Sasuke sangat yakin berita dirinya sudah menyebar ke seluruh Jepang dan juga dunia _showbiz._

"Hn, terimakasih"

"Teme, ayo kita kedalam, aku mulai haus" Naruto masuk dahulu di ikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Didalam keadaannya tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan diluar _deck_ kapal, musik keras semakin terdengar, Naruto mengambil 2 _cocktail_ yang disediakan di ujung ruangan, Sasuke dan Naruto pun tak lupa menyapa sesama teman artis dan model yang mereka kenal.

"Aku akan ke atas" ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah"

Sasuke meneguk _cocktail_ miliknya, dengan memasukkan satu tangan ke saku celana Sasuke melihat sekeliling,

"Hi, may I join you?" suara lembut menginterupsi ketenangan Sasuke,

"Sure" diliriknya sekilas orang disebelahnya "How's day"

"Great"

"Hmm" Gadis disampingnya hanya menggangguk santai, artis kerutunan Jepang Rusia itu tau betul watak Sasuke yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara,

"Ah, mereka menggukan _mermaid_ kali ini" Ucap Shion, Sasuke melirik kebawah-ke arah kolam renang dengan lampu biru dan merah yang memperlihatkan hiburan berupa _mermaid_ yang berenang di kolam renang tersebut.

"Tahun lalu tema sirkus itu tak terlalu bagus" komen Sasuke sambil menyesap _cocktail_ nya.

"Sepertinya gosip mu dan Sakura sukses membuatnya menjadi sorotan ya"

"Bukankah itu gunanya status palsu ini? Lucu sekali kau berkomentar begitu"

Shion tertawa kecil "Harusnya kau tau aku sedikit cemburu dengan trik murahan itu, kenapa tidak aku saja yang jadi pacar mu?"

Sasuke mendengus atas ucapan Shion "Dia artis baru, kau sudah tau pahitnya dunia ini,Shion. Lagipula tidak lucu kalau ada gosip aku dan kau berpacara, sedangkan kau sering kedapatan bercumbu dengan pengusaha Jepang itu"

"Berengsek kau Uchiha"

"Hn, terimakasih" Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, mata Sasuke tak sengaja melihat kearah kolam renang, di dalam kolam renang itu ada beberapa orang yang menjadi _mermaid_ , ada 3 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki, tapi mata Sasuke kembali terkunci pada salah satu _mermaid_ berambut panjang, _mermaid_ itu baru saja keluar dari kolam renang, sekarang bisa terlihat jelas bagaimana wajah sang _mermaid,_ rambut panjang berwarna indigo itu di simbak kan ke kanan dan dia mulai memerah rambut yang basah itu, matanya berwarna _amethys_ sangat cantik.

"Bukankah dia cantik?"

"Apa" sahut Sasuke

"Dia, perempuan yang kau perhatikan daritadi" tunjuk Shion dengan dagunya,

"Hn"

"Aku bisa berbicara dengannya jika kau mau"

Sasuke kembali menatap sang _mermaid_ , perempuan itu rupanya kembali masuk kembali ke kolam renang.

"Cari tau namanya, dimana dia tinggal" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai meniggalkan Shion dengan senyum gelinya "Bayarannya satu ciuman dipipi,ya?"

Sasuke berhenti dan menunjukkan _gesture_ oke "Akan ku buatkan janji dengannya di hotel di _Hôtel San Régis_ besok malam" kata Shion lagi dan langsung turun kearah kolam renang.

.

.

.

30 Menit telah berlalu, Sasuke dan Naruto masih bergabung dengan beberapa artis saling mengobrol soal pekerjaan mereka, dan tak diduga Shion mulai mendekat dan bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke,

"Permisi, bisa aku pinjam Sasuke dulu?"

"Ya, silahkan"

Shion menarik Sasuke keluar ruangan dan mulai memberinya senyuman lebar dan Sasuke tau apa artinya senyuman itu.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah

"Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan asli Jepang, dia tinggal di sini beberapa bulan ini, mungkin untuk acara ini dan dia tinggal di Jepang, aku sudah dapat janji dengannya, temui dia besok sore jam 6 di _Hôtel San Régis_ kamar nomer 443, semua sudah beres, setelahnya terserah kau sendiri" jelas Shion panjang lebar,sungguh Sasuke tidak meragukan cara kerja perempuan didepannya ini.

"Hn,baiklah"

Shion memiringkan wajahnya dan menepuk pelan pipi kanannya, "Kau janji menghadiahi ku ciuman dipipi jika aku berhasil, sekarang aku tagih janji mu"

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang ku cium"

"Heh, tidak akan tuan Uchiha yang terhormat"

Sasuke mendekat dan meraba sebentar wajah mulus Shion dan mencium pipi sang artis itu, namun kemudian Shion mendekat dan langsung mencium bibir sang aktor tampan itu cepat

"Kau harusnya tau, aku bisa licik, Sasuke" ucap Shion tertawa dan masuk kedalam deck. Sasuke hanya mengusap bibirnya "Yah lebih baik aku cari wine saja sekarang" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Besoknya setelah acara di kapal pesiar tersebut Sasuke mengikuti beberapa acara di Paris, ia pun tak lupa untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya di sore hari untuk sang _mermaid_ yang ia lihat kemarin malam, Sasuke tak pernah lupa sosok itu, dengan tubuh indahnya, dan beberapa tonjolan di area yang sangat pas membuat Sasuke tak bisa melupakan sang _mermaid_ , yang ia tahu perempuan itu juga berkewarga negaraan Jepang dan memang tinggal di Jepang.

Sorenya setelah acara pemotretan majalah ternama Sasuke langsung menuju _Hôtel San Régis_

"Kamar 443" gumamnya sendiri,dengan wajah datar Sasuke memasuki lift ke lantai 4, langkahnya terasa berat namun Sasuke sangat _excited_ untuk bertemu sang _mermaid._

Dibukanya pintu hotel, Sasuke sudah memiliki kunci akses ke dalam kamar, dilihatnya ada 2 gelas wine sudah bertengger di meja, namun ia tak melihat siapapun di kamar

 **Ckelek**

Terdengar suara pintu dari ujung ruangan, ruapanya si _mermaid_ dari kamar mandi

"Oh, H-Halo... Ku pikir Shion yang akan bertemu dengan ku" Ucap perempuan itu lembut, bahkan suaranya saja lembut, batin Sasuke

"Hn, sebenarnya aku yang menghubungi mu"

Sasuke dengan langkah pelan duduk di kursi di depannya, sang _mermaid_ pun ikut duduk disamping sang aktor tampan itu.

"Lalu ada hal apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menghubungi saya?"

"Aku tertarik padamu" ucap Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas. Sang _mermaid_ terlihat tidak terkejut sama sekali , mungkin dia sudah sering mendangar ucapan itu dari lalki-laki yang mengincarnya

"Lucu sekali tuan Uchiha, kemarin malam kau mencium seorang artis terkenal di acara festival film dan sekarang kau bilang kau tertarik pada ku?"

"Ah, jadi gosip ciuman itu sudah menyebar ya" Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya, ia tuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya dan gelas sang _mermaid_ "Kau tau nona, aku ini aktor terkenal, gerakan salah sedikitpun aku akan menjadi berita" Sasuke menyesap winenya "Ciuman malam tadi itu hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman"

"Hn? Benarkan begitu?" Sang _mermaid_ juga ikut meminum winenya "Lalu, berita hubungan mu..."

"Ini dunia _showbiz_ nona, kau tau ada trik licik didalamnya" potong Sasuke lagi, tak mau kalah juga rupanya tuan Uchiha ini

"Aku mengerti..."

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke retoris

"Apa?"

"Aku tertarik dengan mu, itu, bagaimana? Kau mau membuat suatu hubungan spesial? Atau kau, tidak tertarik pada ku" tanya Sasuke penasaran

Sang _mermaid_ tersenyum lembut "Kau benar-benar tidak tau ya Uchiha? Wanita mana yang tidak tertarik padamu? Aku jelas tertarik padamu tuan"

"Lalu?"

"Sayangnya dunia ku juga penuh dengan hal-hal rumit"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih..."

 **TBC? OR END?**

 _ **Hi, minna-san ! astogeeh ini udah lama banget saya tidak update ato up some fict, dan saya tiba-tiba datang dengan fict baru T.T maafkan saya ya minna-san.**_

 _ **Jadi saya Cuma mau mengucapkan silahkan di Review dan Comment kalau suka, kalau tidak ya sudah saya tidak memaksa~**_

 _ **Setelah sekian lama saya pos fict lagi mungkin akan ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan atao cerita yang acak kadul.**_

 _ **MOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN YA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU GOT ME**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, slight belum tau~**

 **Rating : T [sementara :v]**

 **Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, EYD tidak pas, ranjau typo, dll**

 **ENJOY READING**

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **YOU GOT ME** **GETE-VIRUS**

 _-Sebelumnya-_

" _Sayangnya dunia ku juga penuh dengan hal-hal rumit"_

" _Apa maksud mu?"_

" _Aku juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih..."_

.

.

.

Sasuke tertawa lirih, dia sedikit merasa sial kali ini,

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan gelap? Kau tau, hubungan gelap bukan hal tabu lagi"

Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Oh tidak, bagaimana ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, aktor ternama dan anak dari pengusaha di Jepang terlihat memohon kepada orang biasa yang sedang meniti karir di dunia _showbiz_ "

Sasuke menatap nyalang perempuan Hyuga itu, tidak sangka perempuan itu memiliki mulut seperti itu, ingin sekali resanya Sasuke menutup mulut sang Hyuga dengan ciuman panas, ah pikiran kotor lagi...

"Heh, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengakui kalau semua wanita pasti tertarik padaku, tidak terkecuali kau nona"

Hinata menatap manik _onyx_ itu dalam "Tapi tak semua wanita murahan tuan Uchiha, dan ku rasa kita tidak perlu berbicara apa-apa lagi sekarang"

"Kita belum mencapai kesepakatan yang menguntungkan" ucap Sasuke sambil meminum wine miliknya

"Bukan kah sudah jelas?" Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, Sasuke pun mengejar Hinata, menarik tangan mungil itu

"Tunggu"

"Ada apa lagi tuan Uchiha?"

"Sebelum kau pergi, baiknya kau memberi sedikit salam perpisahan sebelum kita bertemu di tempat lain"

"Ha?" Hinata menatap bingung pada pria didepannya.

Sasuke bekerja cepat, dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dan menahan tengkuk miliknya, Hinata terkejut dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dengan otak yang tidak bekerja sama sekali Hinata membiarkan sang aktor tampan itu mencium bibirnya, sang aktor juga sempat menjilat bibirnya sebelum ciuman itu berakhir di leher Hinata dan membuat tanda merah disana

"A-!"

"Aku pergi, cantik" ucap Sasuke memotong teriakan Hinata dan cepat masuk kedalam lift.

'Berengsek, berengsek, Uchiha berengsek' umpat Hinata dalam hati

.

.

Sasuke berendam di _jacuzzi_ di hotel, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Cannes dan dia besok harus langsung kembali ke Jepang, Sasuke mendapat tawaran untuk hadir di talk show di Jepang untuk konfirmasi hubungannya dengan artis pendatang baru Sakura.

"Haah.. tidak, wangi Hyuga itu sangat manis, astaga kenapa kau Sasuke" Sasuke bermonolog sendiri, ia masih terngiang bagaimana wangi perempuan yang ia cium tadi sore

 **Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan, tidak gedoran di pintu kamar mandi membuat Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya dari pikirannya tentang Hyuga Hinata.

"Sasuke, ku harap kau tidak mati didalam" suara cempreng sahabat kuningnya masuk hingga kedalam kamar mandi, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan keluar dari _jacuzzi_ dan memakai handuk mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya sahabat kuningnya memainkan remot tv dan menyemil cemilan yang ia beli sendiri

"Mau apa kau kesini"

"Ah, kau sudah keluar.. tidak hanya saja aku sangat bosan di kamar, kau tau tak ada hiburan disana"

"Kenapa tak pergi ke club? Ku dengar beberapa artis sedang pesta di sana"

"Aku sedang masa pembaharuan imej ku Sasuke, kau tau skandal mabuk mabukan itu membuat ku dapat banyak hujatan"

"Salah mu terlalu ceroboh menyupir mobil sendiri saat kau mabuk"

Naruto melirik sahabatnya itu datar, apa-apaan jadi dia diceramahi lagi, tida tahu _kok_ dia salah

"Ya, ya, ya" jawab Naruto asal '  
"Hn"

"Ah ! bagaimana kalau kita makan ke restoran di bawah? Ku dengar makanan prancis mereka sangat enak"

"Hn, aku akan ganti baju dulu"

Setelah 10 menit bersiap-siap, Sasuke dan Naruto turun ke bawah di restoran yang ada dan bersiap untuk makan malam, tapi siapa menduga, mata jeli Sasuke mendapati seorang yang membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling tadi sore, ya... perempuan bernama Hyuga Hinata itu ada di restoran yang ia datangi sekarang

'Ohoo... kau sedang makan malam disini rupanya'

"Hoi teme, kau kenapa sih"

"Tidak apa-apa, dobe kau pesan saja, aku ke toilet sebentar"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Sasuke meniggalkan mejanya dan lekas menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat sedang mencari seseorang

"Mencari seseorang, nona?" tanya Sasuke di samping telinga Hinata, dengan terjekut perempuan itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sasuke disampingnya

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini ha?"

"Menurut mu?"

"Pergilah aku sedang mencari kekasih ku" ucap Hinata pelan, setelah mata Hinata menemukan objek yang ia cari, Hinata lekas meniggalkan Sasuke ditempat. Mata Sasuke langsung menyipit setelah ia melihat pria yang Hinata hampiri, dia cukup kenal orang itu

"Otsutsuki ya..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

Jet pribadi milik perusahaan Uchiha sudah bertengger manis di bandara Jepang, 20 menit yang lalu penumpang tampan itu turun dari jet, banyak media mengejar sang aktor ternama itu, tak lupa para wartawan bertanya perihal percintaannya dengan Sakura, si artis baru itu.

"Sasuke-san, apakah benar kau berselingkuh saat di Cannes?"

"Ya, ada beberapa sumber yang mengatakan kau sedang bersama seorang perempuan tak dikenal di hotel "

Sasuke mengetahui mungkin pertemuannya dengan Hinata akan menjadi gosip, karena ia aktor ternama, apapun yang dilakukan sang aktor pasti kena sorotan media, dan mungkin saja saat ia mencium Hinata di depan kamar hotel waktu itu ada seseorang yang melihatnya

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi penjelasan sekarang, namun ku minta untuk tidak membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku saat aku berada diluar pekerjaan" setelah Sasuke mengatakan pernyataan tersebut ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil jemputannya.

Manager Sasuke—Hatake Kakashi lekas menyerahkan tab berukuran 11 inchi pada Sasuke, berita yang ia baca adalah tentang dirinya,terlihat sekali dengan foto nya saat berada di Cannes beberapa hari lalu,

 **Sasuke busted hook up with random girl in Hotel**

"Bisa kau jelaskan itu, Sasuke?" Kakashi melirik artisnya,

"Aku memang mencium perempuan ini, ia Hyuga Hinata"

Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke, ia gila, Kakashi tau itu

"Kau... benar-benar membuat ku pusing Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu"

"Aku kira tak akan ada yang tau"

"Tapi kau memiliki 'kekasih' "

"Lalu apa? Kau kira aku menyukai orang itu? Berita itu hanya untuk membuat orang itu tambah tenar bukan? Lagipula pasti banyak orang yang memperkirakan hal itu, bahwa dia hanya menggunakan nama ku"

"Haah..sepertinya aku harus mengambil cuti sekarang"

[ Tempat Lain]

Hinata merasa aneh hari ini, setelah ia kembali dari Paris beberapa jam lalu ia menemukan teman-teman di tempat management modelnya melirik kearahnya dan juga sedikit berbisik-bisik dibelakangnya,

"Ada apa.." bisiknya sendiri

"Hinata!" suara bosnya memanggilnya, ia sedikit terkejut karena tak biasanya sang bos memanggilnya

"Ada apa _kachou?"_

"Bisa kau keruangan ku sebentar?" Hinata mengagguk dan mengikuti sang bos menuju ruangannya.

Didalam ruangan Hinata didiamkan dan beberapa menit kemudian sang bos membalikkan laptop yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja, Hinata mengernyit, foto Sasuke yang pertama ia lihat, lalu?

"Apa ini?"

"Tolong baca headlinenya"

 **Sasuke busted hook up with random girl in Hotel**

Hinata menutup mulutnya terkejut, foto ia dan Sasuke berciuman terpampang jelas di foto artikel itu, dirinya terlihat amat sangat jelas.

"Hinata" Sang bos menggeram, "Ini apa ha?"

"M-Maaf, a-aku..."

"Kau akan kecewa dengan keputusan mu ini Hinata"

"Kachou, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat" Hinata hampir menangis dapatnya

"Lalu apa?!"

"..."

"Jika berita ini sampai ke telinga pihak Toneri, aku yakin sponsor mu akan di putus"

"..."

"Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi Hinata, kau tau sendiri ini akan sulit dengan karir mu, kami tidak bisa membantu mu lagi, hutang mu sudah terlalu banyak dan jika kau tidak memiliki sponsor"  
"A-aku tau, maafkan aku... Aku tau ini salah ku"

Sang bos hanya menghela nafas, baru saja ia membicarakan soal Toneri, ia sudah dapat e-mail dari pihak Toneri yang sudah membaca berita Hinata dan Sasuke

"Maafkan aku Hinata, kau tidak bisa menjadi model disini jika kau tidak memiliki sponsor"

Hinata menatap horor bosnya, ' jangan bilang, mereka...'

"Ya, mereka memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak" sang bos berkata seolah mengerti pikiran Hinata

"..."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, dan mungkin kau klarifikasi berita ini secepatnya"

"Baik kachou, terimakasih, saya permisi dulu..."

Hinata keluar dari kantor sang bos dengan wajah pucatnya, ia terancam tidak memiliki pekerjaan, dan ia punya hutang pada management, ia tak mungkin membiarkan sponsor besarnya memutuskan kontrak kerja mereka, Hinata bisa menjadi gelandangan, ia harus bertemu Sasuke, ya... Uchiha Sasuke.

- **TBC-**

 **Halo mina! Oke sepertinya di chapter ini kurang asyiq deh.. dan juga untuk chapter ini SasuHinanya sedikit sekali yaaaa,**

 **Dan untuk mina-san yang udah review thank you ya ~! Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian kali ini, jadwal fict ini akan ada keterlambatan dan kemacetan karena tugas untuk liburan sangaaaaaat banyak dan juga saya hampir stres dengn tugas huaaa**

 **Sudah dulu yaa, mohon review dan nikmati fict ini**

 **LOVE YA**

 **GETE-VIRUS**


End file.
